No Heart
by scarletfever24
Summary: It's Lisanna's and Natsu's first date when things go a little bumpy. It's a Nali one shot!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu got ready for his big date with Lisanna, and I mean he brought out his most fancy shirt with cologne. Thoughts kept rushing through his head. _Am I ready to go out with Lisanna? What if I screw up?_ He took deep breaths as he put his fingers through his pink locks. He finally gets out of the bathroom, and run down the stairs.

"I'M GOING OUT!" He quickly scream to Igneel, and Igneel knew what day what is, and he was so proud of his son. Although he was very worried about how this experience would change his life, but he shrugged it off, and continue to watch the TV.

Natsu got into his car, and just sat there for a good 15 minutes, and repeated the phrase "I can do this…..I can do this" before starting the car. He kept taking deep breaths, and trying to calm himself down before making it to her house, but nothing worked for him. His hands were shaking, and he just kept looking in the mirror to see his terror in his eyes.

He finally gets to her house, and parked on the side of the street. He slowly open the car door as he took his first step out the quiet street, and with every step echo throughout the neighborhood. He kept taking deep breaths as he kept getting closer to the door.

In his mind he keeps thinking about, _I'm ready….I'm ready_ , at this time he was already at the door. _Just stay calm, and knock on the door_ , and a thousand more thoughts like that popped into his head. He put his hand on the door, but he couldn't actually form the fist. He sighed as he laid his body on the door for a second, and then he fell through it, and landed on the floor.

"Oh hi Natsu" He saw Mira smiling so big as he tried to get up off the floor, but Mira just looked at him, and he was very nervous. She was proud that her little sister was going to be dating someone like him.

"Hey Mira" He smiled so big, and try to chuckle it off, and he finally got off the floor. He walks into the doorway, and into the living room. He quietly sat on the couch as he waited for his date to come down the stairs. It was so quiet that all you can hear was his fingertips pounding on the armrest of the couch.

Then he heard the light clicks of heels walking down the staircase, and as any gentleman would do. He gladly lifted himself out of the chair, and walked over to the staircase. Waiting for the silver haired beauty to walk down those steps.

As on cue, he saw Lisanna walk down in her simply navy blue lace dress with a white silk slip under it, and she looked beautiful as the click of her black heels hit the hardwood floors. Her smile brighten the room as she walks towards Natsu.

Natsu felt his heart pumping, his palms are sweating, and the butterflies are multiplying by the second in his stomach. _I need to calm down before I become that drooling freak that can't even get out one word._ He took another deep breath, and started to grab her hand, but then he felt someone smack it away. He looked up to see Lisanna's older brother, Elfman, there standing between them.

"Natsu, I need you to promise to be like a real man to my little sister!" Natsu gulped

"I promise" Natsu quickly answered

"That's not good enough. I need you to say….I'M REAL MAN" Elfman yelled back

"I'M REAL MAN!" Natsu couldn't help it to think this was a little ridiculous, but it was for Lisanna, so he'll just bare through it.

Through all the loops Natsu had to go through just to get out the door was making him exhausted, and they haven't even gone on the date! They start walking out the house, and every breath they took could echo on the silent block.

 _Come on, Natsu….. You got to think of something!_ Natsu kept telling himself, but somehow stood stumped until Lisanna had the courage to the silence.

"So, what are you planning for us to do?" Natsu was cursing himself out before even answering her.

"Well, I have us going to dinner, and nice walk on the beach." Then he wrapped his arms around her little waist and put his lips on the edge of her ear, and whispered "And if we are lucky we can spend the rest of night at my place." He looked at her face, and saw the light blush on her pain white cheeks. He lightly chuckled, and slowly walked her to the car. What was killing him was the fear about this night, but slowly it was disappearing every second he was talking with Lisanna.

They finally get to the car, and he opens the door then she gladly got into the passenger seat as he walk over to other side of the car, and hopped in. Natsu finally started the car, and drove away.

When everything seem to be running smoothly between the both of them talking, laughing, and just having a good time. That all stopped when Natsu spotted a little blue hair girl sitting on a corner crying. He gave one look to Lisanna, and she knew what he was going to do next.

As predicted, he parked the car and got out, so he can go and talk to little girl. He walked over to her, but she stood silent until Natsu got down on his knees, and looked at her.

"Are you ok? Do you need any help?" She stood silent, and Natsu gave her his biggest smile then try again. "How about a name?" She sniffed, and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"My name is Wendy...Wendy Marvell" She replied

"Hi Wendy, I'm Natsu. How old are you?"

"I'm 13 years old" Natsu looked at his watch to see it's 10pm. _What is she doing out here!?_ Natsu kept questioning as he looked at her, and noticed there's a scrape on her cheek.

"Can I ask you what happen?" Natsu saw her eyes water before looking away.

"Nothing" He knew better to believe her, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he looked behind him to see Lisanna there. He turned his back to Wendy and stood up, so he could talk to Lisanna.

"What you need, Lis?" He could tell that she seemed a little pissed that he had stopped in the first place.

"I want to know how long are you going to take?" She could feel the annoyness coming out of her voice, but she didn't care at this point.

"This is not going to take long, but I have to help her." Natsu tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working very well. He gave her a quick peck on lips "Just wait in the car, it won't be long." Lisanna dragged her feet back to car as Natsu turned back to Wendy to chat with her again.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked him in a very worried tone.

"Yep, I'm on a date right now" She looked at him wide eyed, and quickly started freaking out and pushing him away

"Then why are you here!? Go on your date!" Natsu lightly chuckled before looking back at her

"No, not until you tell what happen, and don't say nothing because I see that scrape on your cheek!" She lifted her hand to her cut, and she looked away.

"I followed my crush to the park, and I was so happy that was until I saw he brought his friends, they started laughing at me" She started to tear up as Natsu hugged her tightly.

"Then what happen?" He asked her

"I was so embarrassed that I started to running as fast as I could, but I wasn't looking because I was crying, and I tripped over a rock which lead to me roll down the hill." Wendy started tearing up, but quickly dismiss it. Natsu's face started to soften, and then he thought back when he was a boy.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! You can thank TsukiChanChan for this story! I'm sorry this was so late! My computer was in the shop for awhile, but I'm back! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_There was a little, dirty, crazy, pink haired kid left on the stoop of the fire station. No one had no idea what to do with him, and the people who dare come up to him would never get a peep out of the boy. Everyone had try something different to get the boy say something. Women try act kind, and motherly love. While the guys try to just sit there, and talk with him, but nobody go him to budge. It wasn't until young firefighter who spotted the boy, and walked up to him then sat down and started eating his lunch. After a couple bites, the firefighter heard the boy's stomach growl, and then he started laughing._

" _Here" He gave the kid a box filled with food, but he passed it back to him, and the young firefighter was still persistent. "That's my 1 o'clock snack, so I'll skip it for today." The kid look wide eyed, and then the clock. It was only 12:30, and kid slowly eat it throughout the day. Everyday for two weeks the young firefighter would sit there with him. It wasn't until one day when there was thunderstorms all day, but still the boy sat there quaking in fear on that stoop. The young firefighter once again went outside in the pouring rain, and sat next to the little boy with a umbrella covering both of them. He quietly ate his lunch between the claps of thunder and the strikes of lightning, and it wasn't until the bolt of lightning struck a tree across the street to get the boy to cling on to him. He lightly smiled before looking down at this dirty little boy to see him terrified._

" _What's your name?" He softly asked him_

" _My name is Natsu" Right then he knew that the little boy finally cracked._

" _Well Natsu, can you tell me what happen?" Natsu looked up to him, and debated whether or not to trust, but he got this far._

" _My family was on a trip, but then something bad happen to my parents, and me and my brother ran. My brother told me to stay at this fire station until he comes back." There was this moment of silence that tore him apart, but they both knew. He wasn't coming back._

" _Well until then, why don't you come and live with me?" The nice, young firefighter asked, and extended his hand out as the little boy joined him._

Natsu chuckled after remembering that moment "It's been 13 years" He quickly mumble to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know how to get home from here?" Natsu asked Wendy, but in the corner in his eye he saw Lis looking at her watch.

"I don't know where I am" Wendy told him, and he really felt bad for this girl.

"Do you have your phone on you?"

"No, I must of dropped it when I ran" She started tearing up again.

"Do you know your mom's phone number? Because if so, you can use my phone." Those tears quickly dried up, and a smile was beginning to form when she rapidly nodded her head. Natsu quickly gave his phone to her as she started dialing her mom's number. A few seconds later she was on the phone with her mother, and was smiling. Natsu felt something warm in his heart from that smile.

"My mom said she's been looking for me, and that she will be here in 15 minutes" She still had a smile on her face.

"Ok, I'll wait with you" She shook her head back and forth as she pushed him away.

"No! You need to go on your date!" Natsu just laugh as he can see the fear in her eyes.

"I can take my time, and also this is much more important than date" He told her as she just hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Natsu, you really are a good man"

 _ **15 Minutes Later….**_

Her mom finally showed up to the corner, and then he realized that he knew her, Grandine. She's an amazing doctor that has patched up the firefighters so many times that they all go to her in case of emergency.

"Wendy! Thank god!" She came rushing out of the car, and hugging Wendy tightly. She looked up to see Natsu there, and hugged him. "Thanks Natsu for taking take of my daughter"

"No problem" He said with a big smile then proceed "See you until next time the Fire House needs you" Wendy looked at us very confused, but then put the pieces together.

"Well Natsu, have fun on your date!" Wendy shouted

"Thanks, but I want to tell you something. That boy who picked on you likes you. It's what boys do" He smiled before walking away as she got in the car with her mom. Natsu jogged over to his car, and there is Lisanna. She looks pissed, and he knows this because she's checking out his Facebook friends, the female ones.

"Well look who decides to come back, are you done or are we going to stay here all night!" Natsu just took a deep breath, and sat down in the car.

"No more stops, we are going on our date right now" He started the car, and they drove to restaurant. There was only silence during this 20 minute car ride, and Natsu just thought. _Could I have messed up this badly by helping a girl?_ He shook it off, and just wanted to have a good time with the date. When they finally got there, Natsu acted like the perfect gentleman. He opened the car door for her, and the door for the restaurant entrance. Over time Lisanna's attitude changed slowly over the course of dinner. Once Natsu was out of the dog house, they were laughing, and having a good time. Lisanna never wanted to leave the date, and so she wanted to go for a walk. Natsu agreed to it, and paid the check before they left the place, so then Natsu drove around to find the perfect place, the beach. They talked for awhile as she walked barefoot on the sand. She felt that she was having the time of her life with a guy she thought she might love.

"You see Natsu, if you didn't stop to help that stupid girl we could have more time together." Natsu took a deep breath as he walked along with her. She smiled as she wanted the night to never end, but of course it has to end. Natsu like the gentleman he is, he did everything properly. He opened the door once again when they reached her house, and the echos of their footsteps raced around the block. They both reached to the front door, and then Lisanna stopped before unlocking the door.

"So Natsu, I had a great time. We should do this again" Lisanna said as she waited for Natsu to kiss her on the lips, but he goes for the cheek. He gives her a peck on the cheek, but something was in the air. Nobody could put their finger on it, and some people thinks it's love while others….

"I'm sorry Lisanna, but I just can't date someone who has no heart" He walked away from her as she stood there still. In that moment she finally felt something that was new, it was a sucker punch to her, but I guess she found out what people always explain that they felt. She lightly chuckled as she put her hand on her chest.

"I found my heart" She whispered as it echo through the quiet street.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Once again you can thank TsukiChanChan for this story! This is the last part of this story! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


End file.
